


Flash Trouble

by Reithel



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Humor, Oneshot, Romance, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithel/pseuds/Reithel
Summary: Everything went in slow motion when the subject of her affections stood up and made her way to... to her?!
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Flash Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the month of March 2019 (talk about a late upload) in the Elsanna Shenanigans discord's monthly fluff contest! You can join or visit us at https://discord.gg/C7F82x

"Let me get this straight." The big lug grabbed a piece of potato goodness from her plate, tossing it inside his mouth. "You were browsing through her Instagram and accidentally liked a photo from three years ago?"

"For the last time, Kris—yes!" Anna growled when she saw the twinkle in his eyes, followed by the twitching of his lips. "It's NOT funny! What would she think?!"

"I don't know. _What?_ "

Grabbing another fry he not so subtly took from her, she grumbled, "Not helping!"

"Panicking won't get you anywhere, feisty pants. What's done is done."

"She'll think I'm a stalker!"

"Aren't you?"

"I'm an _admirer!_ That's different!" Anna drained his glass of lemonade, ignoring the horror on his face. "It's this phone's fault! It's too damn buggy! Sometimes I wish someone would just steal it so I won't have an excuse to not buy another one!"

"Yeah, blame the device."

She scowled. "Say something like that again and I'll order Hawaiian pizza on our next game night!"

"Ew. Damn it, Anna. You already drank my lemonade!" He sighed. "Look, she had her profile visible for the public. It's safe to assume she wants people to see her posts. Out of the hundred thousand people that are using Instagram, you're probably not the first to ever liked one of her photos from way back when."

"Then YOU like one of those!" Grabbing the phone beside his plate, she unlocked it and opened the app.

"What? No way!" Kristoff snatched the phone back and glanced at the screen. He groaned and placed the device back on the table. Anna smirked victoriously upon seeing a red heart. "Happy?"

She shrugged. "Satisfied." Her eyes widened as she looked past his shoulder. "Oh my god."

Kristoff raised a bushy brow and turned around. Seeing who his best friend was gawking at, he snorted. "There goes your lady, feisty pants. Go get her." He waved a massive hand in front of her face when she didn't budge. "Hello? Earth to Anna?"

She gasped, crouching lower on her seat to make herself look small. "Oh my GOD! Kristoff, she's here! We have to go! I have to hide! What if she sees me?! She's probably telling her friends about this stranger liking her old posts! Will I get arrested?!"

"What? Anna, calm down! No one's getting arrested. It's a fucking like react button and it's not like you cyberbullied or sexually harassed anyone." He clawed her shoulders, grounding her from the uncontrollable fidgeting. "You need to relax. I can't have you hyperventilating here. Unless you want to get her attention that way, then, by all means, go ahead."

Slapping his hand, she whispered, "Kris, you don't understand! We have to get out of here! I can't risk her seeing me. My mind's not ready for that and I'm going to have a heart attack!"

"Okay, now you're exaggerating. Breathe." He breathed through his mouth, urging Anna to follow his lead. "Keep it steady. See? They're still busy talking. You know how those girls get lost on their little chats. It'll take forever. You're safe"

As he said, the lovely blonde and her friends didn't seem to notice Anna's mini panic attack. They passed the time the same way they always did, wearing pretty little smiles that exudes beauty and femininity. Ever since Anna and Kristoff went on this little trip to the south for a summer getaway, this group of four ladies caught their attention. Anna was particularly fond of one of them. With great research, she learned that the name of the woman was Elsa.

"She's so perfect." She sighed dreamily, a goofy smile playing on her lips when she heard the blonde's laugh from their table. "I could watch her all day."

"That's some stalker-like thinking if I've ever heard one." His face screwed as he looked at her 'buggy' device beside her strawberry smoothie. Rolling his eyes, he reached for it. "Let's take a picture. It'll last longer that way."

"Wait, what?!" Anna cursed her clumsy nature; the table shook as she launched at the guy, vainly trying to take her crappy phone back. He was about three times her size, but unfortunately, he was also swift and agile. "Kris—"

_Beep. Click._

In the twenty-one years that they'd known each other, plus those precious nine months as fetuses inside their own mothers' wombs (they were the best of friends and their children had to follow), there wasn't a single time that Anna wished for Kristoff to die. If he didn't exist, the floor would've been her best buddy. But now she just wanted to wrap her hands around his neck and strangle him to his own demise.

"Shit."

That single word made Anna's knees buckle on the chair. Kristoff, the stupid oaf, practically ran off after shoving the phone back to her grip.

The girls on that table stopped talking and stared at her with looks Anna could only describe as 'disturbed'. It happened so fast and suddenly, everything went in slow motion when the subject of her affections stood up and made her way to... to her?!

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Anna's shanks collided on the table's legs as she made her escape, sending her face flat on the floor with a squeak. The impact from trying to save her phone made her wrists ache, but she soldiered on and tried to scramble, tugging her slippers and cursing under her breath when she realized it somehow got stuck under a sturdy wooden leg.

"Are you okay?!" The blonde rushed and helped her up.

Biting back a whimper, Anna grumbled, "No."

"Here, let me help you." Elsa gently held her arms. Mortified and unable to do anything else, Anna resigned herself to her doom and let the girl lead them back on the chair. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

_Does my pride count?_

Anna shook her head. Her breath hitched when Elsa took Kristoff's earlier spot, giving Anna a first-class look of healthy breasts supported by a blue bikini top.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Abo—"

"It wasn't me!" Elsa flinched at the outburst. Anna blushed, shifting her eyes from side to side while simultaneously trying to avoid drooling at the sight of the woman's cleavage. "It was my friend! He... He was—"

Her phone lit up with a beep. Her eye twitched upon seeing Kristoff's name, but before she could put it away, the screen went back to the photo he had taken. It was zoomed in to Elsa. Fuck.

"You know..." Anna was sweating. "If you didn't want us to notice, you should've turned off the flash."

"I swear it was my friend!"

"Oh? Then is that phone his?"

Anna cringed. "No, it's... it's mine."

"And he took my photo using yours because...?"

"Because he's stupid and an idiot who happens to be my best friend, but I'm seriously going to kill him after this and—shit, I'm sorry I tend to vomit words when I'm nervous and I'm easily nervous around gorgeous people! Please stop me before I embarrass myself even more! I'm not doing this on purpose, I swear! Can yo—" Elsa _did_ stop her with a giggle behind a delicate hand. Heat rose from Anna's chest, rising up to her neck until it reached her cheeks and ears. "S... sorry."

"Why?" The blonde lowered her hand, a small grin on her lips. "It was cute."

Anna choked on her own spit. "C... cute?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong. You're Anna, right? Anna Miller?" Anna's jaw dropped. "I saw my Instagram."

"I'M SORRY!" Anna smacked her head on the table as she bowed, the glasses clattering from the impact. "I didn't mean to! I'm not a stalker or anything. I was just admiring you! You have the best choice of clothes, and I mean you make any type of clothing look nice! I'm short and clumsy and I..." She meekly raised her head, gambling all her lucky stars on this one shot. "I feel like I can learn from you?"

"Learn from me?" Elsa leaned on the chair and crossed her arms, tapping a finger on her upper arm. Anna swallowed hard, forcing her eyes to remain steady above the woman's neckline. "You don't look shabby. Clumsy, maybe. Still charming. How long do you plan to stay?"

"W... What?"

"Here. How long are you planning to stay here?" Elsa gestured around the resort. "I'm assuming you're not a local."

"Oh! My... My friend and I will be staying for another week."

"Perfect! There's an open mic at the resort's club later this evening. My friends and I will sing." She waved at the girls already swimming in the nearby pool. "I hope you can come."

"You're... You're inviting me?"

"Why not? You look like a fun person to hang out with."

"You're not uncomfortable with me liking a photo from... from..."

"From three years ago?" She giggled. "Trust me, you're not the first. If I get uncomfortable every time it happens, I would never get myself out there."

Anna finally sat upright, sensing the genuineness in her voice. "Get yourself out there?"

"Elsa!" They looked at the waving brunette at the edge of the pool. "Ariel and Punzie are wrestling underwater again and you know I can't swim that deep!"

"Coming!" Elsa grinned before facing Anna again. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Wait, what do you mean by getting yourself out there?"

" _Tutut._ We can't have all our secrets out in the open so early, don't you think?" She winked and skipped towards the pool. "Tonight. I'll be waiting, Anna!"

_Oh boy._


End file.
